pinotnoirfandomcom-20200214-history
Chili/Sonic
Basics Name: Sonic Nickname: Chili Sexuality: Gay Current Residence: An employee room in the back of Club Pinot Noir Current Job Status: Prep Cook, Cleanup at Club Pinot Noir Appearance Sonic the Hedgehog, better known as Chili amongst his friends, has lighter, fluffier fur than most alternate Sonics. Soft, heavy tan fur appears around the base of his ears, as well as his stomach area. Chili is known to indulge in sweets and other unhealthy foods, thus he is a bit pudgy. It doesn't affect his confidence, and often finds himself being referred to as "cute". This doesn't mess with the speed of his running, as he's able to uphold the speed despite it. Seasonal During the colder months, Chili's fur tends to grow out. It's not a huge change, nor one that bothers him. The fur around his stomach, chest, and ears fluffs out, keeping him protected towards the freezing temperatures. Even so, during such months Chili can be seen cuddled up in layers or a blanket, wishing it would be warm. While still upholding the fur, in the upcoming months towards Summer, Chili tends to shed. It's more of an annoyance than anything else, as fur can be found in unwanted places. Often times, he can be seen brushing out his features or pulling his quills into a hairdo as a means to avoid (Not very well) the burden. The outcome a lighter, bouncier version of his quills and fur. However, the fluff remains. Clothing In his past, Chili could be seen in his regular soap shoes, along with thick socks, and a signature red scarf. At times, he enjoyed the making of wearing flower crowns, usually such activities taking place in the spring. Later on, a golden locket was placed on top of the said scarf, symbolizing the importance of a relationship. Although the red is important, the blue hedgehog can be seen with an assortment of colors, unique scarfs. He has a collection, one he is quite proud of - always showing people when he first meets them. In the present, Chili can still be seen wearing an onslaught of scarfs, though a bit more rare as he's occupied with a job. The flower crowns, as well, remained a tradition. During the spring going out of his way to make the accessory for himself and those close to him. The soap shoes replaced with more, "fashionable" ones, along with his attire in general. While wearing clothes struck him as odd at first, Chili eventually found joy in the idea. Going out of his way to thrift, and gather more articles to suit his "style". Which, he still hasn't found. Personality & Interests Chili is typically seen with a very positive, upbeat, and sometimes overwhelming personality. One could say he's bouncing-off-the-walls hyper and can be quite loud at times. He can be very "cutesy" at times and innocent, despite knowing more then he lets on. Though often positive, Chili has times where he feels down. This is usually related to memories, or events, of the past that is somehow triggered. It could be seen as PTSD, but he has yet to see a doctor to get a proper diagnosis. These emotions almost never last long, finding he bounces back rather quickly. Chili identifies as gay, though does not acquire crushes easily, has a tendency to fall for the wrong people Likes/Dislikes Likes: Sweets, Spring, and Autumn(Perfect for running!) Being with friends, Video Games, Dancing, Hot Cocoa, soccer, Racing, Challenges, Hiking, Tea, Cooking Dislikes: Liars, Grudges, Not being able to run, Water, Being alone, Violence Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: Strengths, Ability to Withhold Chaos Energy, Resilience in tough situations Weaknesses: Stubborn, Tends to act before thinking, Slightly Impaired eyesight History Relationships Category:Characters